


To Family

by Red__Wolf



Series: Peter Quill & Astrid [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Wolf/pseuds/Red__Wolf
Summary: "That thing you're searching for your whole life...sometimes it's right there by your side all along, and you don't even know it."If you haven't watched Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 yet, this work contains MASSIVE SPOILERS.





	To Family

 

** To Family **

 

 

Peter looked on with a heavy heart while Astrid and Gamora laid coloured cloths and flowers around the body of Yondu Udonta, the once dark hues of his blue skin now a sickening shade of pale.  
  
Quill knew he'd have to say a few words, but he felt like his world was crumbling and closing in on him, just like the planet they'd not long escaped from had done. It was hard to put into words how he was feeling. He'd spent all his life wondering who his father was, when he'd been right in front of him all along. The problem was, he'd realised too little, too late, and he hated himself for getting carried away with the fanciful notion that his father was some intergalactic hero, instead of appreciating what he'd had all along. Yondu may not have been conventional in his ways, and a lot of the time his actions were questionable, but one thing was guaranteed - he had always, _always_ , been there for Peter.  
  
Whenever the infamous Starlord had found himself in a spot of bother, it was Yondu who'd come to save his ass. When he and the Guardians were trying to bring down Ronan, Yondu had risked his life fighting for him. Now he'd _given_ that life, and it sliced Peter's heart clean in half. There were so many things left to say, so many things left undone, Peter couldn't see how he was supposed to move on from this. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. If only Yondu had told him the full story, if only he'd pried further and found out the truth about his real father, he'd have known to stay away. If only he'd _listened_ , and trusted his companions' instincts when they'd voiced their doubts about Ego, none of this would ever have happened.  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek as he fumbled with the crystal frog in his hands, the laser cut glass glistening in the dim light and sending faint beams of colour at every angle. Yondu had loved his little trinkets and treasures, and Peter had always teased him for it, saying how silly he was for holding onto such junk, but hadn't he done the same? Wasn't there a troll doll sitting on the dash of the Milano right at this very moment? Every little exchange he'd had with Yondu, no matter how big or small, ran through his brain, and he found himself wishing he could take so much of it back. He'd tell him that his frogs were awesome, and everywhere he'd go he'd buy the most ugly looking one he could find, because he knew it would make Yondu laugh. He'd tell him how much he appreciated him, how grateful he was to have such a strong role model who'd always had his back. But most of all, he would say sorry. Sorry, for all the times he'd ever doubted him, for all the times he'd underestimated him, for when he went against his word and double crossed him. He would say sorry for every little thing, and even then it wouldn't be enough.  
  
A gentle hand on his arm pulled Quill from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Astrid looking woefully back at him.  
  
"It's time," she murmured, squeezing his arm for reassurance, and he nodded before wiping his cheek, placing the glass frog beside Yondu's head. He cleared his throat, his tongue feeling alien in his mouth.  
  
"It's funny, y'know, just the other day I was telling Gamora how I used to pretend my Dad was David Hasselhoff," Drax and Rocket shared a confused look, unfamiliar with the goings on of Earth, “he's a singer and actor from earth, a really famous guy…”

“...But today, it struck me. Yondu didn't have a talking car, but he _did_ have a flying arrow. And he didn't have the voice of an angel, but he did have the whistle of one. Both Yondu and David Hasselhoff went on kickass adventures, hooked up with hot women, and fought bad guys. So, the thing is, David Hasselhoff kinda did end up being my Dad after all, only he was Yondu," Peter looked down at his hands, tears spilling down his cheeks, "I had a pretty cool Dad."  
  
Astrid took his hand, silently supporting him, and he lifted his gaze to her, his eyes searching hers for the strength he needed to continue. Clearing his throat once more, Quill gathered his thoughts, trying to make sense of the jumbled mess they had become.  
  
"And I guess what I'm trying to say here is - that thing you're searching for your whole life...sometimes it's right there by your side all along, and you don't even know it."

His voice cracked and he let go of Astrid's hand to wipe his eyes and cheeks with his sleeves. All she could do was look on with large, mournful eyes, as the man she had come to love broke on the inside. Those standing around Yondu silently paid their respects, adding their own trinkets to the collection that surrounded him and offering words of comfort to one another. In his hand Astrid placed a gold coin, her own treasure that she had held onto over the years. Given to her by her mother, it was a talisman of good luck for one's travels, and one of the last things she owned from her home world. It had brought her much comfort in times of uncertainty, but now she felt it appropriate to pass on.  
  
"Fare well, my dear friend," she whispered, placing a kiss on her fingertips and touching them to Yondu's forehead, "may the stars safely guide you to your final destination."  
  
One of her tears dropped onto Yondu's face, gliding down his cheek and giving the illusion that it was one of his own. Unable to bear looking at his still form any longer, Astrid moved aside so that Drax, Kraglin and Peter could carry his body to the awaiting crematory. Carefully, they slid him into the swirl of cosmic energy, standing aside and watching with sadness and respect as his body was enveloped by the sparkling colours. Finally, Peter closed the door, hanging his head as he walked away.  
  
Astrid watched helplessly as Peter left, her heart breaking for him. Everyone had been affected by Yondu's death, but for Peter, the pain was insurmountable. Her gaze lingered on the door long after he'd walked through it, and she chewed her lip as she contemplated whether to follow him or not.  
  
"Go," Gamora said, coming to stand beside her and placing a hand on her arm. It was all the encouragement she needed, and with a brief nod she went to find Peter.

She found him in the Captain's Quarters, sitting on the edge of Yondu's bed with his back to her, listening to the new music device that Kraglin had gifted him. He snapped his head up when she came to stand in front of him, momentarily caught off guard, and when their eyes met she felt another pang in her chest at how completely hopeless he looked. Without a moment's hesitation she stepped forward, engulfing him in her embrace as he slumped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head pressed against her stomach as the tears burst forth. They stayed there a while, bathed in the glow of Yondu's ashes swirling in the vacuum of space, throwing out hues of gold, blue, green and pink, as Peter cried and Astrid massaged her fingers through his hair and soothed him. 

  
When what sounded like a dull explosion came from outside the ship, they looked up, eyes wide with both suspicion and caution. Looking out of the giant window, they frowned when they saw flashing lights appearing among the stars.  
  
"Is that..." Astrid started, but was cut off by Peter grabbing her hand and running up to the flight deck to get a better view. When they got there, their suspicions were confirmed, for all they could see out in space were enormous Ravager ships, appearing one by one as they came to pay their respects.  
  
"What is it?" Drax asked, his face full of wonder, a mirror of everybody else's.  
  
"I sent word to Yondu's old Ravager buddies and told them what he did," Rocket explained, and Peter looked at the raccoon with a grateful smile.  
  
"It's a Ravager funeral."  
  
The group watched together, enchanted by the majesty as the Ravager ships flashed varying light sequences, the effect reminding Astrid of fireworks back on earth. It was the send off Yondu deserved.  
  
She took that moment to look around at the people surrounding her, taking it all in. From Drax, to Rocket, to Mantis, to Gamora, to Groot, the strange little family of hers. She had spent a long time searching for a place she belonged, and in that moment she believed that she had found it. Finally, she looked at Peter, her eyes filled with nothing but love. He must have sensed her staring because a moment later he turned to her with a frown.  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked at his tear stained face, his puffy eyes and his unkempt hair, and she couldn't help but smile. He may have been a broken man, but he was all hers, and no matter what hardships they faced, she knew he would be right there beside her every step of the way, just like she would be for him.  
  
"Just thinking how I've finally found what I've been looking for," she smiled, tucking a stray curl behind his ear.  
  
"Yeah? What's that?" His gravelly voice was tinged with curiosity.  
  
"A family."  
  
He smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer, kissing her temple.  
  
"I am Groot," she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Groot reaching out for her from Gamora's arms. She willingly accepted him and let him nestle up against her shoulder, gently rubbing his back as he yawned and stretched. She smiled down at the tiny tree-like figure, before looking back to Peter, finding his eyes already on her with a smile on his face.  
  
"To family," he said, pulling her close again and kissing her on the lips this time.  
  
"To family," she murmured, sinking into him as they watched the Ravagers give Yondu his final send off.

 


End file.
